


In my place, where I was lost

by special_girl



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/special_girl/pseuds/special_girl
Summary: MyungSoo might be getting paranoid. SungYeol might be of some help.(The strange language/descriptions are intended)





	1. 10.23

_"_ _MyungSoo I’m here, I’ll always be.”_

He lifts his body up and quickly looks around - it’s all familiar – the trees, the benches and the fountain; the lovely lanes and juicy green grass he loves sitting on so much.

But his perfect afternoon is now ruined because of the rain.

He quickly stands up and starts running towards the closest place which would provide him any shelter. Any place will do for now. Fuck this rain - what’s happening to his face? He can hardly see but he needs to hide quickly – he wasn’t straightening his hair for an hour just to get it curly again because of the humidity.

He runs, covering his head with the book, which he has hardly started reading; he doesn’t pay attention to anything around him when he hears somebody screaming.

And something happens.

Something like an irregular heartbeat.

Somebody knocks him over. He falls to the ground.

_“MyungSoo, I’m here, I’ll always be.”_

He hears words in his head and opens up his eyes. There’s a person kneeling above him and looking at him with a concerned expression. As soon as the person notices that MyungSoo is opening his eyes, a smile appears on the person’s face.

“Are you okay?” the young man offers MyungSoo a hand to help him stand up.

“I’m… I guess I am… Thanks” says MyungSoo, who, with a bit of help, is brought back to his feet. “How long have I been unconscious?”

“About 30 seconds? But you are fine, aren’t you?”

MyungSoo nods that he’s fine, which makes the other person smile brightly. If you asked MyungSoo later, he would tell you that the person had the most beautiful smile on earth. But he won’t be able to recall the smile no matter how much he tries.

“I’m sorry for the accident, I got a text and I shouldn’t have checked my phone while cycling… I’m Lee SungYeol, by the way” the tall boy offered his hand for the second time since the two met.

MyungSoo shakes the other boy’s hand saying “I’m Kim MyungSoo, but I can’t say that it’s nice meeting you” he puts on his kitty smile and points his chin at the bicycle, which was left on the ground.

The other laughed and apologised again for causing the accident.

“Maybe a coffee at Julia’s would change your feelings then?”

“Sounds nice but you’ll have to come up with something more than a coffee to appease me” MyungSoo's surprised at his sudden bravery towards the other but he's just saying what he feels like saying and it feels…good. The other boy giggles and picks up his bike.

“Oh, I’ll buy you another book as this one seems to be ruined”

Only then did MyungSoo remember about the book he had started reading and looked around to find it; unfortunately, after the accident the book ended up in a puddle.

“Oh” even though he has only started reading it and he doesn’t even remember the title, he feels that the book's somewhat important to him: is it perhaps a book that his mother read for him when he was younger? Strangely, he just isn’t able to explain it now.

“So, if I buy you another book, will that be enough to appease you? I’m really sorry about that, what was the title?”

“It’s funny but I don’t remember the title…” _Could it be that I forgot because you run into me and hit me with your bike? _he thought. “But never mind, let’s go! Suddenly, I feel like drinking coffee” he smiles at SungYeol who smiles back and they stroll towards the café.

*** 

SungYeol is putting a lock on his bike and MyungSoo's waiting for him at the café door. He’s thinking about the book - why does it seem so important? Perhaps, it's a paper version of an audiobook that he used to listen to? The one which was read by his favourite narrator, perhaps? What was the narrator’s name again? He can’t remember now, besides, SungYeol has finally finished fixing the bike to the lamp post and pulls MyungSoo’s hand before they both enter the café. They take a small table at the window and SungYeol asks:

“What should I get you?”

“Make a guess” MyungSoo smiles and SungYeol puts a finger on his lips trying to figure out what kind of coffee MyungSoo would like.

“Latte?” Sungyeol grins and looks at MyungSoo expectantly but seconds later his smile fades away as MyungSoo shakes his head.

“So… Iced coffee?”

The same situation happens and SungYeol leans over the table to look straight into MyungSoo’s eyes as if an answer was hidden there. It makes MyungSoo blush and he immediately stares at the table uncomfortably.

“Hey hey” SungYeol pushes MyungSoo’s chin up and MyungSoo notices two warm-brown sparkling eyes and a gummy smile. _What a straightforward person you are_ he thinks and smiles at the other, whose eyes become fierce and face tense as if he’s a detective who's trying to reveal some kind of a truth :

“Chicorry coffee” he leans back and crosses his arms in satisfaction.

“Wrong again, detective” MyungSoo laughs “It’s cappuccino with double milk and chocolate syrup”

“Oh, so I’ve met a sweet tooth, huh?”

“Not really. In fact, I'm not even fond of sweet things… it’s just… okay, you’ll think I’m strange but, I don’t really know why I picked that” MyungSoo laughs uncomfortably - _cappuccino with double milk and chocolate syrup? What the heck's that??_ It made him smile though as if this stupid drink brought some happy memories, which he couldn’t remember – it was that kind of a feeling.

“Okay, so your turn...”

MyungSoo needs a moment to get back to reality

“...guess what I’ll order for myself” SungYeol's smiling - he's so cute now, almost like a little kitten who asks one to play with it. MyungSoo suddenly feels a strong scent of coffee (he doesn’t find it weird though, since they are in a café) and says without hesitation:

“Iced americano, no sugar”

Sungyeols’ jaw drops “H-how did you know?! Are you a ghost or something?”

MyungSoo shrugs his shoulders and makes an innocent face “I don’t know, I just felt this strong scent of coffee”

“When?”

“Right n-..wait” MyungSoo sniffs the air “Oh, can you smell it?”

Sungyeol sniffs the air, too. “As much as I love coffee, I cannot smell anything now…” He sniffs some more “...but… did they clean this table with a dirty cloth or something?” he makes such a face that MyungSoo just has to laugh at him and clap his hand against his own thigh a few times in the process.

SungYeol grinned and went to the bar to order two coffees. MyungSoo's left alone and he focuses on the music in the place.

It is strange, haven’t he noticed earlier? There's no music playing here. He looks around, examines the ceiling and the walls and looks through the window. He gets carried away for a moment and that's when he's able to hear something.

He needs to focus really well to process what he is hearing… it’s very quiet but if he focuses, he is able to hear it.

It’s definitely not music. It’s something like… A person speaking?

The voice seems familiar, though.

MyungSoo shakes his head and tries to focus some more, he even squints his eyes hoping that this would help him somehow.

Somebody’s talking for sure but... Is the person giving a monologue? What’s happening? He looks around to see if there are other people sitting at the tables… Maybe somebody is on the phone?

“MyungSoo”

MyungSoo almost gets a heart attack – it’s because of Sungyeol who’s putting a cup of coffee in front of him.

“You are spacing out a lot, is something the matter?”

“Nope, everything’s perfect”

“Perfect?”

“I don’t know, I’m just happy with your presence. To tell you the truth, recently I’ve been feeling lonely”

“Why? Don’t you have any friends?”

“Well… have you ever had such a feeling that you are surrounded by strangers? There are people around me but I don’t feel a particular connection with them…That’s strange but it’s exactly how I’ve been feeling for the last month… Is it the beginning of depression or something…?”

“Could be. You know, it’s getting dark early and this is thought to cause depressing feelings in people” Sungyeol smiles and takes a sip from his cup “But now you’ve met me and we can become friends”

“I guess I was wrong earlier… Actually, it was nice meeting you” MyungSoo smiles genuinely at the other boy who's sitting in front of him now.


	2. 10.29

_“_ _MyungSoo I’m here, can you hear me? Baby, open your eyes sweetheart, please baby, please.”_

Flash.

Flash.

Flash.

MyungSoo’s eyes hurt. He tried to obstruct the flashes with his arms but it was so dark in the room that even if he closed his eyes, he couldn’t help but be dazzled by the flashes. It was all SungYeol’s idea – why the hell would he want to take selcas with a flashlight at night?

“MyungSoo, you look so hot in these pictures!” SungYeol's squealing in joy while pointing his finger at the photo “Look at your perfect white skin and those red lips”

“Do you like the grimace too?”

“Yes! I totally love it” SungYeol shows MyungSoo his tongue but the otherisn’t able to see it because of the darkness.

“Yeah right, you wouldn’t say so if the idea of taking such pictures wasn’t yours, okay that's enough, I’m turning the light on”

Both of them shut their eyes because of sudden brightness. But SungYeol’s presence's brighter than the light – he smiles at MyungSoo as soon as his eyes get accustomed to the light and MyungSoo can’t help but to smile back. It's a pure genuine smile that he sends at the other boy and in that moment SungYeol manages to press the button to capture this beautiful view and make it everlasting in a form of the picture. MyungSoo notices that and demands:

“Give me that camera, now”

“No” SungYeol holds the camera tightly in his arms as if it was the most precious thing in the world. _What a baby_ “I won’t let you delete any of these artistic pictures”

“Artistic, my ass. Just give it to me and I’ll show you some artistic pictures” MyungSoo holds out his hand waiting for SungYeol to pass him the camera.

“Promise not to delete?”

“Promise”

MyungSoo gets the camera and kneels on the floor pressing some buttons and setting something.

“Whattcha doin'?”

“Come here, lay down” MyungSoo grabs Sungyeol’s hand and pulls him to the floor.

“Why? What do you want?”

MyungSoo takes a few pictures of his friend lying on the floor when he feels something unpleasant in his feet, as if there was something in his sock, something as if... _a needle_. He screams and takes his sock off before examining his foot.

“What? Why?” SungYeol's looking at MyungSoo’s foot all curious.

“I don’t know” the younger massages his foot when suddenly he screams again because, this time, he experiences the same feeling in his other foot so he grabs it quickly.

“Are you okay?” SungYeol's worried

“Yeah, but it’s a weird world that we live in” MyungSoo notices.

“Well...look, It’s getting dark - I should go home, will you be okay if I leave you?”

“No” MyungSoo answers with the speed of light “No, don’t go, please. Stay with me for the night, I have a bad feeling”

“Okay, I’ll stay” SungYeol smiles and snatches the camera to go through the pictures again.

***

MyungSoo wakes up in the middle of the night. He's hearing the same voice again.

Looking around, he notices that SungYeol isn’t in the room anymore.

Is it SungYeol’s voice that MyungSoo's hearing now? Is SungYeol reading a book?

The voice's so heartwarming, so captivating and MyungSoo feels like listening to the voice forever; but he gets up from the bed and walks through the dark room; he feels the door handle in the darkness and gets into the hall. The voice's getting clearer and clearer which means that MyungSoo must be walking in the right direction.

He's focusing on the words - never before has he tried so hard to understand the content however, he only manages to notice that the voice must belong to somebody with a lisp.

MyungSoo smiles. He likes the lisping feature.

He smiles involuntary and opens the door to another room and then, suddenly, the voice disappears.

“SungYeol?”

It's dark. He's getting really scared now. 

He screams as if he was screaming for his life “SungYeol?! SUNGYEOL?!”

He passes out.

_“MyungSoo I’m here, can you hear me? Baby, open your eyes sweetheart, please baby, please.”_

MyungSoo opens his eyes. He sees SungYeol watching him. He looks really worried.

“Where were you, SungYeol?”

“I was in the bathroom”

“Don’t ever disappear like that again!”

“I will stay right next to you forever, I love you, my MyungSoo”

SungYeol hugs the other and MyungSoo doesn’t remember what happens next.


	3. 11.13

_“_ _I love you, Soo. I won’t ever leave you again.”_

“MyungSoo why are you crying?” SungYeol hugs the other from the back.

“I can’t hear it anymore”

“Hear what, baby?”  
“The voice in my head”

“The voice in your head? What are you talking about?”

“I don’t know it myself, SungYeol... I’m starting to hate this place! It’s cold in here. You are the only one who cares about me here - other people don’t pay attention to me andI feel like there’s only me and you, you know. Like we are the only ones to…exist”

“Sometimes I just don’t understand you, MyungSoo”

“Promise me that you won’t leave me alone! I don’t want to stay here all alone”

“What are you talking about? My MyungSoo, I told you I’d stay with you forever” SungYeol's getting upset “You just don’t listen to me baby, you only care about yourself and that stupid voice in your head! Stop being so weird, you scare me, MyungSoo! I’m leaving for today. Think about your behaviour while I’m away”

“Wait, no! SungYeol! Don’t go!” but SungYeol's already left.

MyungSoo's all alone now, and he hates it till no end. It's cold and quiet and the voice disappeared, too.

He sits at the floor and hugs his knees; the tears start flowing from his eyes.

“SungYeol, SungYeol, SungYeol come back, SungYeol, SungYeol, please, Sungyeol….” He's calling his friend until his throat gets dry and he falls asleep.

He wakes up to an odd feeling. His left hand feels weird. He notices that he has been sleeping on it all the time and reckons that it must be the reason of the strange feeling. He clenches his fist to get rid of the feeling but it didn’t help. He clenches it harder and harder until the nails start digging into his skin causing him pain.

_“I love you Soo. I won’t ever leave you again”_

MyungSoo turns around and notices SungYeol walking into the flat.

“What did you say?” MyungSoo asks surprised.

“Nothing? I just came in.”

_That’s weird. _ MyungSoo thinks but a ray of hope appears in his heart. _Maybe the voice will come back, too. _


	4. 11.21

_“Just open your eyes MyungSoo”_

“My MyungSoo, let’s play a game” SungYeol's bored, MyungSoo's lying on SungYeol’s lap in their favourite spot in the park.

“What kind of game, Yeol? I don’t feel like getting up”

“Let’s play truth or dare”

“Let’s play only truth because I don’t feel like getting up, Yeollie”

“Oh okay, my lazy MyungSoo. I’ll come up with a lazy game for you” SungYeol thinks for a while and then chants cheerfully “Let’s play open your eyes - close your eyes game”

“What kind of stupid game is that” MyungSoo smirks without opening his eyes

“A stupid game for lazy MyungSoo” SungYeol smiles

“Okay, how do you play it?”

“I say open your eyes or close your eyes and you have to do what I tell you. If you make a mistake, I’ll ask you a question and you’ll have to answer the truth”

“Okay, let’s play”

“Okay. Let's go. Open your eyes, open your eyes, open your eyes”

“Yah, SungYeol, my eyes are going to get teary if I have them opened all the time”

“Okay, close your eyes, close your eyes, close your eyes…”

_“Just open your eyes MyungSoo”_

And MyungSoo openes his eyes.

The tree disappeared, the park wasn’t there either - he gets blinded by the bright light which illuminates the room he is now in. 

After getting used to the light, he notices SungYeol looking at him.

The other looks horrible: he has dark circles and unkempt hair, but his gummy smile is still bright. And he is crying. 


	5. Sungyeol's point of view

10.23

For the last month, the hospital room has been SungYeol’s second home, if not to say, the only home. His eyes are red from the lack of sleep. He’s not crying anymore, no. He cried during two first weeks; he promised himself to be strong. He believes. Eventually, everything will turn out fine. No. Everything _must_ turn out fine.

He takes a dry cloth and puts it into the bowl with tepid water. He then takes it out, squeezes the material to get rid of superfluous amount of water and turns to the bed where his friend's sleeping. He cleans the sleeping boy's face with the damp cloth. He takes his time, in fact, Myungsoo's sleeping face is so beautiful that he feels he could do this forever…

_do this forever_

Suddenly, SungYeol’s eyes become filled with tears and this specific pain in his chest reminds about itself.

No, he doesn’t want to do this forever, he just needs MyungSoo to wake up… No, he's not going to cry now. He quickly wipes his eyes from tears and kisses MyungSoo on the forehead. He places the bowl on the floor and turns to bed again before squeezing the sleeping boy's hand and says:

_“MyungSoo I’m here, I’ll always be.”_

He then takes out the book he has been reading to MyungSoo everyday and opened it on page where he finished reading last time; before reading anything he gets up again and leaves the open book on the chair:

“I’ll get myself some coffee before we start, hm? I know you won’t approve of me drinking the sixth cup today but you’ll have to forgive me”

.

.

.

Five minutes later he's back and reading out loud when, out of the blue, MyungSoo makes a sound.

It's the first time since he fell into comma. SungYeol's so surprised that he immediately jumps at the bed dropping the book and coffee to the floor in the process – he doesn’t mind it at all that the coffee stains his trousers and spills on the floor – since MyungSoo's unconscious, nobody would mind the scent of iced Americano without sugar spreading over the room, wouldn't they?

“Myungsoo?! Can you hear me? MyungSoo? I knew that you won’t abandon me! MyungSoo? Are you there? Open your eyes for me, will you? I need to see these black eyes of yours, you get it? MyungSoo, take your time, baby I’ll be here when you wake up! Take your time but please, please wake up okay? Okay MyungSoo? I’ll wait as much as it takes but you have to promise me that you’ll wake up, okay? MyungSoo, I’ll go ask a doctor to check on you now and you know that I won’t feel offended at all if you wake up while I’m looking for him, hm?

SungYeol rushes out of the room.

10.29

“So, did you hear him making any sounds since that one a few days ago? Any movements, maybe?" The doctor's looking at the patient’s card hanged at the frame of MyungSoo’s hospital bed.

“Only some moans, and some slight lips movements... It’s a good sign, isn’t it?”

“SungYeol, I don’t want to give you any false hopes yet” the doctor lifts MyungSoo’s eyelid and flashes a little torch to see if the patient's pupil react to the light. He does the same with the other eye.

Flash

Flash

Flash

“Even fake hope is good news for me”

The doctor looks at SungYeol and uncovers the duvet at MyungSoo’s feet; he takes a needle out of his pocket and punctures MyungSoo’s toes lightly, waiting for any reaction but to no avail. He turns around and announces:

“It’s too soon to make a judgement SungYeol, but keep on looking after him, keep on talking to him - that’s the only thing you can do now”

“Yes, doctor” SungYeol starts reading again as soon as the doctor leaves the room. At one point he looks at MyungSoo and has to pinch himself because he can bet his life that the other's smiling faintly. However, the smile fades soon and MyungSoo frowns as if he was suffering; his lips are trembling as if he was trying to make a sound but it was so quiet that SungYeol can hardly hear it, so he moves closer and places his ear over MyungSoo’s face; only then he feels his heart pounding in his chest as he hears MyungSoo calling _his_ name. 

He grabs MyungSoo’s hand immediately:

_“MyungSoo I’m here, can you hear me? Baby, open your eyes sweetheart, please baby, please”_

But MyungSoo doesn’t respond anymore.

11.13

“SungYeol, look at yourself - you are a living death man! Go home, take a bath, eat something healthy” MyungSoo’s older brother, SungKyu's pitying SungYeol.

“That's right, we’ll stay with MyungSoo for today, you just get a good rest” SungKyu’s boyfriend pats SungYeol’s back.

“No guys, I have to stay with him. I won’t be able to sleep at all at home. It’d be just a waste of time” SungYeol doesn’t want to leave MyungSoo at any cost.

“Go, SungYeol or I’ll tell the doctor that I don’t know you and you won’t be able to stay here at all”

That does the trick as SungYeol grabs his backpack “You can read him this while I’m away” he gives them a book and leaves. That's right. Sungyeol needs to look presentable when Myungsoo wakes up so that he doesn't get scared and fall asleep again. 

“So all the time he reads him books?" WooHyun's full of admiration for SungYeol’s strong will.

“I heard that it really helps” SungKyu looks at the book “But I think MyungSoo also needs to rest a bit - he’s unconscious and therefore isn’t able to communicate his needs - what if he doesn’t want to listen to somebody’s reading all the time? I’m not judging SungYeol, I just don’t know what to do WooHyun... What if MyungSoo’s hurting and we cannot help him because we don’t know about anything since we cannot communicate with him?” SungKyu is on the verge of crying because of the state his little brother's in. WooHyun pats his boyfreind’s back in an attempt trying to comfort him.

It's getting dark outside. They're in the middle of talking about some serious topics connected with life and similar stuff when WooHyun takes a peek at MyungSoo and jumps on his feet screaming “Oh my god! Is he…crying?”

SungKyu's right there next to the bed in no time. “MyungSoo, MyungSoo! Are you all right? What’s happening?”

“Should we call a doctor?”

SungKyu's about to say something when MyungSoo starts moaning through his sleep calling out SungYeol's name faintly - he wonn't stop as if he was on a loop.

The boys look at each other scared to death and start outshouting each other “A doctor, a doctor!! Please”

“I’m calling SungYeol!”

After about half an hour SungYeol's rushing through the hospital corridor to jump into the room with damp hair and a wrinkled hoodie under his jacket:

“What’s happening?”

SungKyu jumps on his feet and starts explaining “He was crying SungYeol, he was calling you! We freaked out, it was as if he knew you weren’t here”

“And he went on like SungYeol, SungYeol, SungYeol for like, I don’t know, a few minutes or so?” WooHyun adds.

“He’s going to wake up, right?” SungKyu asks although he's the one who should be answering such questions.

“He must wake up, we are waiting for him” SungYeol sits next to the bed and grabs MyungSoo’s hand.

“You hear me? You have to wake up, MyungSoo” and then MyungSoo squeezes SungYeol’s hand making the other almost scream in surprise “He, he squeezed my hand guys!” he almost cries as he looks at their faces which are no less surprised than his own face is. SungYeol leans closer and whispers to MyungSoo's ear what he hasn't been able to tell him before:

_“I love you Soo. I won’t ever leave you again”_

11.21

SungYeol's sitting at the bed next to the sleeping boy. It’s been almost two months since fell into coma. 

He looks weak and very thin. Too thin and SungYeol gets seriously worried about it -will he be able to walk when he wakes up? _If he wakes up_.

SungYeol shakes his head to get rid of the thought that just popped into his mind. No, MyungSoo will wake up. He’s still young, he’s so handsome, he cannot disappear from this world just like that.

“You know, MyungSoo, I've always dreamt about ordinary things. I wanted to get a new car or I wished to be able to come late to work without being noticed by anyone... or I just wanted to win a lot of money… but that was before I got to know you… When I saw you back then in the park, it felt as if the whole world stopped... time stopped... as if there was only you… I started frequenting the same park dreaming that you could look at me. I wanted your smile to be directed at me just once, MyungSoo. I had a crush on you for such a long time… And then we finally got to know each other…” SungYeol smiles faintly at the thought “…even in my wildest dreams I wouldn’t say that we could end up together! I didn’t think you could look at … you know, at a man and… that you could look at _me_ when there were many beautiful people around you. It hurt... but just being with you and having you around was enough to make me happy… it wasn’t heaven though, but still… It was a beautiful year with you“

He bits his lower lip thinking about something before continuing “That day, when the accident happened, I was on my way to confess my feelings… But instead of you lying down at our spot and reading, I saw people gathering in front of the ambulance… That was the worst moment of my life! I was only praying this had nothing to do with you but unfortunately… Only now do I see it, I see how all the things I wished for seem so trivial, you know? I have a new wish, it’s the last thing I wish for - I won’t wish for anything else, MyungSoo. I just wish you could wake up, even if you won’t remember me, even if you would hate me, I just wish you could wake up… “ 

_“Just open your eyes MyungSoo”_

And MyungSoo opens his eyes. SungYeol’s heart stops for a while, he holds his breath afraid that if he moved an inch MyungSoo would fall asleep again.

MyungSoo's rolling his eyes unconsciously, trying to grasp the reality around him.

“Myung…Soo?” SungYeol whispers. His whole body's shaking due to all the emotions and tears are flowing from his tired, red eyes.

“S...yeol” MyungSoo’s lips are dry. His head is still, only his eyes are directed to where SungYeol is.

“Baby, I’m here! Do you remember me? Are you okay?” SungYeol grabs MyungSoo’s hand.

MyungSoo’s eyes seem half-absent but he persistently looks at SungYeol. How come this playful angel turned into such a mess in no time? What's happened? He just opened his eyes and found himself in a totally different reality - was he sleeping now?

_SungYeolah, why? Your eyes, why? _

“MyungSoo!! Can you hear me? You woke up! I can’t believe it!! I was praying for this day oh my god” SungYeol almost throws himself on the bed, his body inches from crushing MyungSoo when, just in time, he realises he could hurt the other and so he rests his body on his hands on both sides of the boy who has just woken up.

He pushes himself up and spares a moment to look into the two beautiful dark eyes which he hasn’t seen for ages. He can only see surprise and confusion there.

_What are you talking about? Please speak slower... please. Where are we? What is this light? Where is the park?_

“What should I do now? Can you hear me? MyungSoo, you really woke up oh my god, your eyes...” Sungyeol wipes his tears and cups Myungsoo’s face “…you have no idea how much I missed your eyes!”

_SungYeol, my throat is dry... it hurts... help me, please... No, don’t touch my face, don’t cry… I can’t move my arms, SungYeol, please, please I can’t stand it anymore_”

Two tears fall down Myungsoo's cheeks before he falss back asleep.

“MyungSoo?! MyungSoo, no no no no! Don’t fall asleep!“ Sungyeol is lightly slapping MyungSoo’s cheeks in panic - only later did he learn that waking up from a comma is a gradual process.

***

_Sungyeol? Ah, there you are! Are you sleeping? How long did I sleep? You are actually quite heavy - _MyungSoo smiles faintly, he would kick SungYeol to wake him up if only his muscles enabled him to do so _“Wake up sleepyhead, wake up why sleeping like this? Your back's going to hurt”_

SungYeol murmurs something in his sleep.

_What did you say? Speak louder! - _only a faint moan escapes his lips.

SungYeol's sleeping, he doesn't hear a thing. Sleeping's become far more easy since the moment MyungSoo woke up for the first time.

***

Sleepy grunting made him jump at the bed. He isn’t mistaken - it's his MyungSoo waking up again. How long is he going to stay around this time? His last record was six hours! He even managed to drink water, with choking and problems but still, that was a good sign.

He relentlessly presses the button to call the doctor - he doesn’t want the doctors to come and take MyungSoo away to perform some examinations on him but it is for the other's good; Sungyeol caresses the pretty face and earns a smile in return. With some effort, and to SungYeol’s surprise, MyungSoo manages to lift his hand a bit, it isn’t very high though, he frowns frustrated and whispers:

“I … leme touch… ” Sungeol grabs MyungSoo’s had and presses it to his cheek, he can’t make his tears stop falling, he is so happy.

Everything’s going to be fine now.

*** 

Supporting himself with crutches and having SungYeol at his side, he walks out of the hospital. He's beaming - smiling like a little child who has just walked into an amusement park. His dimples are showing, his kitty smile is so heartwarming, his hair a bit too long thus falling into his eyes but if you asked Sungyeol what an angel looks like, he would definitely point at MyungSoo right now.

Little angel trips a bit but then feels SungYeol's grip tightening around his arm.

“I’m here, MyungSoo…” escapes the tall's lips; his heart is racing as if trying to get out of his chest and rest in MyungSoo’s arms. They are leaving the hospital, after all these insecure and nerve-wrecking times, finally.

He looks at the younger as if he’s the most beautiful wonder of the world.

Myungsoo's finally leaving the hospital but the only thing outside he pays attention to is SungYeol's beaming face and sparkling eyes; he feels the warm fluffy feeling spreading inside his chest and he can't resist the urge to grin at that gummy smile.

Suddenly, he stops as if he remembered something important.

It is important, indeed.

“SungYeol …”

“H-huh?”

“Thank you" he bit his lips "And... I'm sorry"

"What for-" Sungyeol's eyes grow big as MyungSoo stands on his toes and pecks him on the lips just like that. 

MyungSoo remembers the day when it all happened - how nervous he was because of what he was going to say; little did he know that on that very day SungYeol was ready to confess his feelings, too.

SungYeol was there with him, all this time he was taking care of him and waiting for him to wake up. He waited long enough. MyungSoo blushes a bit as he makes a confession:

"I like you." 

***

“SungYeol what was the name of… of…” MyungSoo snaps his fingers trying to recall the word he thought was on the tip of his tongue “… aigo” he sits on the bed and ruffles his hair, the frustration is unbearable.

“What, MingSoo?” SungYeol pokes his head out of the bathroom. He sends the raven a warm and understanding look when he sees the desperation in MyungSoo’s eyes. “I’ll be there in a minute” he blows a kiss at him and disappears for a moment just to reappear again, walking into the room and falling flat on the bed right next to the desperate one.

“What MingSoo, what do you need this time?” he caresses the milky white thigh waiting for the other to lay down too, which happens right after.

“When we make love... what’s the name of the slickly substance we use? You know, the one which is always in the drawer, I can’t find it.”

“Ah, you mean lube?” SungYeol laughed

“Yes! Yes!” MyungSoo feels relieved that he finds the word finally; he has such problems with retrieving words from time to time, it's probably an after-effect of the coma but god bless that it is the only after-effect; it isn’t that bad though, he can live with it. Especially, when he's got Sungyeol within his reach.

“If we want to entertain ourselves this evening we are obviously _in_ _greed_ to get some, but I can’t find it anywhere” his eyes are running over the room as he’s resting on the bed with his life companion right next to him.

“We are _in need,_ baby”

“Are we?” MyungSoo doesn’t follow what Sungyeol's referring to

“We don’t say we are_ in greed_ but we say we are _in need_”

“Did I really say we are in greed?” MyungSoo laughs, it’s been some time now, he already gets used to his little impairment, sometimes he's unaware of the mistakes he makes. 

“I’m positive” SungYeol grins flashing his gums “I find it really cute, this thing you have with words”

“Actually, _in greed_ suits this situation well too, I’m dying to have you, I want more of you!” he climbs on top of SungYeol; as he looks at brunette's beautiful face, the smile on his face gets replaced with desire - something which always makes the other blush and this time it's no exception, too;

“I love you, SungYeol”

“I lo-“ MyungSoo places a finger on SungYeol’s mouth and sends the other a warm, loving smile “I know baby, I know, your actions speak louder than your lips.”

SungYeol laughs “More than your words! Come here” he pulls MyungSoo closer for a kiss. 


End file.
